Ash
Remember that Ash and May are a couple in the Love when we saw in previous episodes. Ash rescue to May with Torchic, rebuilding the trust between Ash and May, allowing them to work together to free Pikachu. Ash and May apologize to each other, and the fight ends. Ash and Pikachu rescue to May with Torchic again in the forest and Ash tells May in the episode: Cruisin' for a Losin'. May says that is sounds amazing, and Ash becomes excited at the challenges ahead. Delia mentions that there are Contest Halls in Kanto too, and May becomes excited at the prospect of any set of Contests to try. Ash asks if May wants to come along with him, and May agrees. However, Ash mentions that they will be leaving tomorrow, which shocks Delia (Ash's Mother) at first before she remembers that her son has always been like this. In previous episodes: Home is Where the Start Is! As the smoke clears we see that both Ash and May are left with the same amount of appeal points, the match is a tie. This is the best result for both Ash and May. They are both happy about this and the crowd gives them a huge cheer, as Ash and May meet in the center of the field and shake hands. Nurse Joy presents the Ribbon to Ash and May; however, she explains that there is only one Ribbon, so she doesn't know who to give it to, but Ash and May have an idea: May grabs the Ribbon, throws it in the air and Ash orders Sceptile to use Leaf Blade slicing the Ribbon in half so that both of them can share it. There are other in the previous season and episode from Pokemon Diamond & Pearl series, May joins up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh. Later that day, in the evening, Ash and May both pull out their halves of the ribbon that they tied for, and hold the pieces together. May also says how the ribbon reminds her of Ash's encouragement, and how it has saved her numerous times in Johto. Before May leaves to return to Johto, she and the rest of the group share goodbyes. She and Ash speak last, each telling the other to do their best in their respective paths. It is only when May is speaking with Ash (despite the fact she was exchanging farewells with everyone) that she holds her heart. Further indication is that when both May and Ash say their goodbyes, each of their eyes glimmer. In the anime, when a character's eyes glimmer it represents a type of passion. May comes back to be reunited with Ash on the Kalos region in the future in next episode or next season from Pokémon the Series: XY (Season 2). Gallery 01.jpg File:Gumball & Penny with Ash & May.png File:0117.jpg File:126.jpg File:Ash_&_May_04.jpg File:Ash_&_May_98.jpg File:Ash_&_May_95.jpg File:Ash_&_May_105.jpg File:PokemonAGEpisode.jpg File:Ntnye.png File:Pikachu,_Ash_&_May.jpg File:Cheers!.jpg File:Mayashribbonsmall.jpg File:Ash_and_May.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:Upcoming Category:FanFiction Category:Couple Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pokemon: XY Category:Pokemon: X and Y